This invention relates to fluid-operated clutches and more particularly to such clutches having centrifugal pressure balance controls.
Prior art clutches use dump valves to prevent the generation of centrifugal pressure in the rotating clutch when the clutch is disengaged. These arrangements do not provide for counterbalance of the centrifugal pressure when the clutch is engaged. Other clutch assemblies have utilized a mechanical flyweight to counterbalance the centrifugally generated pressures found in the rotation clutches. These systems require accurate calibration and location of the flyweight. These systems also use valuable axial space thereby necessitating increased axial length of the assembly.